


New Island

by arrowupmysleeve



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, in 2010
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26500960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrowupmysleeve/pseuds/arrowupmysleeve
Summary: They had gone for weeks without signs of land and the log pose had led them here to this island. Sanji had been busy preparing and serving lunch when Usupp had called out. “Land ahead!” It was followed by Luffy’s answering whoop of joy and then a loud crash and Sanji sighs as the raised voices of Franky and Usopp cursing out their captain can be heard.The island looked welcoming enough. It was pretty large with a mountain in the middle, surrounded by a thick forest. Nami guided them into a natural harbor and of course, Luffy rushed into the forest without thinking, yelling about adventure. The rest of the crew just shook their heads, they had become used to Luffy’s reckless nature.“Listen up,” Nami turned to look at the rest of the crew. “Usopp, Sanji, Franky and I are gonna go looking for supplies. Robin, Chopper, and Brook, go and find Luffy. Make sure he is not getting in too much trouble.”
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	New Island

**Author's Note:**

> Behold, the first fanfic I ever wrote. I have cleaned up some of the spelling, but I chose not to improve on the plot and the characters.

They had gone for weeks without signs of land and the log pose had led them here to this island. Sanji had been busy preparing and serving lunch when Usupp had called out. “Land ahead!” It was followed by Luffy’s answering whoop of joy and then a loud crash and Sanji sighs as the raised voices of Franky and Usopp cursing out their captain can be heard.

The island looked welcoming enough. It was pretty large with a mountain in the middle, surrounded by a thick forest. Nami guided them into a natural harbor and of course, Luffy rushed into the forest without thinking, yelling about adventure. The rest of the crew just shook their heads, they had become used to Luffy’s reckless nature.

“Listen up,” Nami turned to look at the rest of the crew. “Usopp, Sanji, Franky and I are gonna go looking for supplies. Robin, Chopper, and Brook, go and find Luffy. Make sure he is not getting in too much trouble.”

“Zoro,” Nami narrows her eyes at the swordsman, “you’re on guard duty, understand? We don’t need you getting lost, again.”

Zorro pulled a face and crosses his arms, but he didn’t argue with her.

The crew spent a couple of minutes getting ready and then they split up. Sanji made sure to ask Robin had everything she needed and lament that this cruel world would split them up like this, he could read the amusement on her face so he marked it down as a win. 

It had been a good day. Apart from some minor issues, like Usopp getting the “I-have-to-go-back-to-the-ship-or-I-will-die” disease. Or, when Usopp had a spider land on him and had insisted that he would die if Sanji didn’t take it off him. Sanji had sent him flying, he wasn’t a big fan of spiders either. 

But all in all, it had been a peaceful day, they had found supplies and everything. Until they ran into Luffy and his “rescue” team.

“We are going to be killed.” Chopper yelled in a panic, tears streaming down his face as he jumped into Franky’s arms.

“Even though I’m already dead, skull joke!” Brook says, but he is gripping his sword a little tighter than usual. Sanji turns to look at Robin, but before she can say anything Luffy lands in front of them.

“Cannibals! And they are really strong!” Luffy’s eyes sparkles and Robin nods in confirmation.

"This is no time to be impressed by them!" Nami and Sanji yell at him.

“Either way, I suggest that we get the hell out of here,” Robin says, a slight hint of panic in her voice, and Sanji shears a concerned look with Nami. They grab their supplies, Franky still holding Chopper in his arms, and sprints towards the ship.

Luckily it doesn’t seem like there are any cannibals on this side of the island and they manage to get to the ship unseen. When they get on the ship Sanji drops everything and following Nami’s commands he and the others hoist the sail and heads out to the sea. They are bearly out of the bay when Brook’s voice reaches him and Sanji’s feels his face goes pale as he turns towards the island they had just left.

“Zore, where are you?”

“That shitty swordsman,” he mumbles as he jumps down to the deck of the ship. 

“We have to go back!” Sanji says, but he is cut off by Usopp.

“MARINES!”

Sanji curses every star in the sky as he looks towards where Usupp is pointing in he sees five marines ships heading towards them. Sanji is not really thinking, just moving, and before he even realizes what he is doing hs is standing at the railing, looking over his shoulder.

“Get out of here, I’ll get Zoro and meet you back at the bay at sunrise.” Sanji meets Nami’s eyes. “You said that the log pose has already set?”

“Yes, but-”

“If we dont show up by then,” Sanji shrugs. “We have probably been eaten or that shitty marimo has gotten us lost, again.”

Nami can’t help but snort at that, but when she meets his eyes again her voice is steady. “We will come back for you.”

“We will handle the marines, just get Zoro,” Luffy says and this is why Sanji always will be willing to follow Luffy into whatever mess he has gotten himself into. Then Luffy reaches for him and in a move too quick for Sanji to avoid, Luffy flings him over the railing and towards the island.

Sanji hits the water and he starts swimming towards the beach, when he reaches it Sanji looks back at the ship that is now a small prick on the horizon. The marines are following the Sunny and Sanji shakes his head, trying to get the water out of his hair and heads towards the forest. He had no idea where Zoro could be, his sense of direction was one of the Grand Lines many mysteries. But Sanji knew he wouldn’t leave until he had found Zoro and dragged his sorry ass back to the ship. And then, Sanji grinned, he was gonna kill that shitty moss head.

\--

After hours of jungle, snakes, cannibals, and worst of all; spiders Sanji was exhausted. He was taking a well-deserved break, leaning against a tree and smoking a cigarette. Sanji took a deep inhale of smoke and then exhaled, shutting his eyes. There is a muffled yell and Sanji drops his cigarette. That had sounded like Zoro.

He sprints through the trees bursting into a clearing to stand face to face one of the biggest men he has ever seen. Sanji jumps back a step and looks the man up and down. He was enormous. The sun has gone down almost an hour ago so it takes a second for Sanji to recognize the dark heap at the man’s feet as Zoro and it only because the lump makes a sound of pain.

The scene in front of Sanji reminds him of many others; of Thriller Bark, where Sanji had no way of helping. And the battle with those marines some weeks ago. Sanji feels a fear burning within him as he charges the man in front of him, not for himself but for his shitty swordsman.

The fight lasts longer then Sanji would like. The track through the jungle has not helped with his stamina and the Sunny had been running low on food for the last couple of days. Sanji tries to keep the fight away from Zoro, but the other fighter takes notice and uses it to deliver a devastating blow to Sanji’s ribs. He wheezes for air and Sanji can see out of the corner of his eye that the man is getting ready for another arrack. Not really thinking, just reacting, Sanji kicks out at the man’s knees and when he falls down Sanji swings up into a handstand and brigs the full force of his heel down on the man’s temple. The man goes down and stays down.

Wrapping a hand around his ribs, Sanji stumbles over to Zoro and falls to his knees by his side. He places his ear on his chest, listening for Zoro’s breathing and Sanji collapses on top of Zoro when he hears the steady beating of the shitty swordsman’s heart. Sanji can feel something touch his head and he looks up, only to meet a pair of muddled green eyes.

“Oi, shitty cook, you’re crushing me,” Zoro whispers, but he didn’t make any move to push Sanji away nor did he moves his hand from the back of Sanji’s head.

“We need to move,” Sanji says, pushing up from the ground and holding out a hand for Zoro, who takes it. Sanji hisses when the weight pulls on his ribs and Zoro steps in closer to put a hand on his shoulder.

“You alright?” Zoro asks. Sanji snorts, but the snarky retort dies on his tongue when he sees the look in Zoro’s eyes. 

“Yeah,” Sanji swallows. “Just a bruised rib.” Zoro raises an eyebrow at that, but Sanji cuts him off. “And you? I’m not the one who got knocked out.”

“I’m seeing double, so that’s an improvement.” Zoro’s lips twitch at Sanji’s look of confusion. “I was seeing triple and black spots earlier.”

When Sanji just looks at him, Zoro crosses his arms and pulls a face. “I might still have a concussion and the world is still spinning.”

“Well then,” Sanji snarks. “Seems I have to be the one taking the lead.”

"Luffy and the others?" Zoro clears his throat.

“On the Sunny, we were attacked by Marines,” Sanji takes a step back, out of Zoro’s personal space.” They are supposed to pick us up at sunrise tomorrow.”

“Supposed to?” Zoro tilts his head in question, making his earrings chime.

“If we survive,” Sanji answers with a grin, and Zoro laughs.

“Of course we will. I haven’t reached my goal and you haven’t found All Blue yet.”

They stare at each other in the ensuing silence and Sanji can feel the tension filling the air between them. There has been something building between them since Thriller Bark and Sanji hates to admit it, but he has been avoiding it. And if he is reading the look in Zoro’s eyes, the swordsman is aware of it.

“Zoro-” Sanji starts, but he is cut off.

“Leave it, we can talk back at the Sunny.” Zoro smiles and Sanji’s heart skips a beat, in fear or anticipation, he can’t tell.

Sanji looks around and starts walking back the way he came, but he stops and glances at Zoro. “Do you think you can follow me or do you me to hold your hand?”

Zoro grumbles. But when he catches up with Sanji, Zoro hooks his pinky with Sanji’s. They walk like that for a minute, before Zoro starts drifting away and Sanji huffs a laugh as he laces their fingers together properly. Zoro’s lips twitches.

Bearly five minutes later they are surrounded, by Sanji guess, cannibals. He is standing back to back with Zoro, trying to keep all of them in line of sight.

It doesn’t work. Sanji does a spin kick to keep the enemy away and when he leans back into Zoro he is no longer there. The injuries have caught up with him and Zoro has fallen to his knees, but he still has his swords up. 

The battle lasts for another minute before one of the fighters gets in a lucky shot at Sanji’s already bruised ribs, which is definitely broken now, and all the air rushes out of him as Sanji goes down. The last he hears is Zoro yelling his name and then everything goes black.

\--

Opening his eyes slowly Sanji can see the stars above. It takes a second for the memories of why that is a good thing hits him. Sanji tries to move but ended up groaning in pain instead. He had definitely broken something.

“Sanji, are you okay?” Someone asks. Sanji turns his head and meets the concerned gaze of Zoro.

“Hey.” Sanji’s voice comes out slightly husky and when he smiles at Zoro, the man blushes.

“How hard did you hit your head, cook?” Zoro asks in a worried tone. That makes Sanji laugh, which is a mistake as pain shoots through him.

“Oi, talk to me!” There is a rustling sound from a couple of feet away and then a grunt of frustration.

“I’m fine,” Sanji huffs. “Now shut your mouth and let me think, marimo.”

“Good to know you’re back.” he chuckles and Sanji glances at him out of the corner of his eye, before he looks down at his feet. They are bound in metal chains that are fastened to a metal ring standing up from the ground. Sanji tries to pull free, but its no use.

“If it had been that easy do you really think we would still be here?” Zoro asks derisively. Sanji ignores the shitty bastard, he was getting pretty good at it, to Zoro’s displeasure of course.

Sanji takes a quick look around. Their captures were sitting around a bonfire a couple of hundred feet away and between him and them is Zoro. He is leaning up against a tree, watching.

Wiggling his hands and Sanji can’t quite stop his grin when he realizes they are bound with rope, that was a mistake on their part, he has an idea that could work.

He braces his feet on the ground and twists his body and moves his hands down his back and under his thighs.

“What the hell are you doing, blondie?” Zoro asks a little breathless.

“What does it look like?” Sanji snarks back. “I’m getting us the hell out of here. Now do something useful and keep watch.”

Zoro did as he was told, for a change, and turned his head towards the bonfire to keep an eye on their captures. Turning his attention back to his plan, Sanji drops back down on his back, bending his feet and bringing his hands up in front of him. Or as far as he could. The chain binding his feet to the ground stopping him.

Using the chain to saw the ropes, he ignores the pain in his shoulders, it would do him no good. There are a low whistle and Sanji glances up at Zoro. “I sometimes forget how bendy you are,” he mumbles, mostly to himself.

“Fool me once shame on me, fool me twice shame on you,” Sanji singsongs as the rope falls apart. He glances up at Zoro and Sanji explains. “This is not the first time I have been tied up like this.”

Zoro blinks and then turns red. “Not the first time you have been tied up…?”

Sanji raises an eyebrow and when the dots connect he ducks his head to focus on the chains still binding his feet.

“Shit, someone is coming,” Zoro says.

There is half a second of panic before Sanji takes a deep breath as a plan comes to mind.

“Damit, They are gonna kill us and then eat us,” Zoro growls as he jerks against the bindings still holding him.

“Yeah, no. They are gonna kill you, but not eat you,” Sanji says calmly, gathering up the rope in his hands and hiding them behind his back. Zoro scowls at a now grinning Sanji. “Who would eat someone with green hair? You probably taste horrible.” 

Sanji closes his eyes and lays back down on the ground, pretending to be unconscious.

“Was that an insult or are you trying to help?” Zoro grumbles under his breath, it takes the swordsman another second before he realizes that Sanji isn’t moving. “Oi, cook, what are you doing?”

Sanji didn’t move, it was all apart of his master plan and he needed Zoro to draw all the attention.

“Oi, Sanji!” Zoro yelled again and the desperation in his voice almost made Sanji react, the only thing stopping him was the sound of footsteps approaching.

The man paused in the clearing, looked between the two of them, and then he reached for Sanji. All as planned, or almost as planned. Sanji had not predicted that Zoro would put up that much of a fight.

“Get your hands off him!!” Zoro yells. “Or I swear I will fucking kill you!!” Their capturer takes no notice and Zoro keeps yelling and cursing, but it’s no use. He is still bound. Sanji kept still, even as his heart pounded, he had not expected Zoro to react this way.

Sanji keeps still, even as the man fists a hand of his hair to shakes him a little to make sure he is still knocked out, then he bends down and release him from the ring, it leaves his feet still bound, but he now has an advantage. Sanji twists, plant his hands on the ground and kicks the very surprised man with all his considerable strength in the head. There is a resounding crack and the man goes down. Sanji stands still for a second to make sure he is really down for the count, then he bends down and picks up the key to free his legs. Tuning to Zoro with a wide smile he hurries over to free him as well, but Zoro his watching him in disbelief. 

“You could have told me you had a plan. I thought-” Zoro breaks off and glowers at his feet.

“Well, I needed you to kick up a fuss. And if I had told you, well.“ Sanji shrugs and crouches down to reach Zoro’s feet. “I have seen you act, it’s not your strong suit.” Finishes with a laugh.

“Whatever just get me out of these chains,” Zoro grumbles, even as his ears turn red.

“Is that the proper way to ask for a favor?” Sanji asks grinning at the swordsman.

“What?” Zoro asks, surprise clear in his voice.

“Come on, just this one time.” Sanji teases and sits back on his heels.

“Shitty cook,” Zoro hisses, even as his cheeks turn red. “Someone might come, hurry up!”

“Well, aren’t we all nice and friendly?” Sanji chastises, then he pauses and tilts his head to study Zoro. “On second thought, I kinda like you like this. All helpless and vulnerable.” 

Sanji watched as the other man turned red as a tomato. This was actually kinda fun. Teasing Zoro, making him blush. This was payback for getting them into this mess in the first place, and Zoro was adorable when he was blushing. Sanji mentally slapped himself. This was not the time to think about that, and as much as he hated to admit it, Zoro had a point. Someone might come to check on them. Sanji was just about to bend down and release him when Zoro mumbled something.

“You say something?” Sanji looked at Zoro, who turned his face away.

“Can you get me out of these chains.” Zoro paused for a second. “Please?”

Chuckling Sanji reached for Zoro’s feet. “That wasn’t so hard, was it?”

“I swear, someday I will kill you, shitty cook,” Zoro grumbles as he stands up and turns so Sanji can reach his hands.

“Let’s get out of here first, shall we?” Sanji answers, but Zoro just grunts in response. They start walking in the opposite direction from the bonfire, well, walking was an exaggeration. There was more dragging and halting then actual walking involved.

\--

Sanji has an arm slung over Zoro’s shoulder and when finally they stumble out of the jungle he sighs in relief. Zoro drags them another couple of feet before stops and Sanji’s head coms to rest against Zoro’s neck. He is exhausted. 

Sanji has been giving Zoro directions on where to go for the last hour, directions Zoro didn’t want to follow and they had gotten lost more times then Sanji wanted to count. He blames it on Zoro’s so-called short cuts, but they had made it before sunrise. The swordsman’s sense of direction truly was a mystery.

Sanji takes a deep breath and is assaulted by Zoro’s scent, and it smells good. Sanji can’t place it, but it is familiar and it smells like home. Zoro starts moving again and Sanji moans in pain and in protest, his ribs had not gotten any better.

“Just a little more and we can sit down,” Zoro’s voice was low and Sanji could feel the vibrations through his chest. He closed his eyes and sighs, Sanji is so tired. They reach the top of the beach and Zoro slowly helps Sanji to sit down, his back leaning against a tree. 

Zoro hunches down next to Sanji to help adjust his position when something falls down into Sanji’s lap. A big hairy spider. Sanji takes one look at it and panics.

He makes an unholy shrieking sound, brushes away the spider, and leaps away from the tree, taking Zoro with him in the fall. They stumble and fall, Sanji ends up on top of Zoro, both of them moaning in pain. Sanji rolls over on his back, laying next to Zoro who sits up and glares at him. “What the hell, cook?”

Sanji makes a low noise in his throat and gestures uselessly at the tree, before laying his arm over his eyes. “There was- You know what, forget it. It was nothing.”

Zoro raises an eyebrow and glances between the spider and Sanji, his lips twitched, and then he is howling with laughter.

“Shut up, shitty marimo,” Sanji growls. He tries to sound furious, but he is too tired and he can’t muster up the energy to care what Zoro does anymore so Sanji curles up in a ball.

All he wants is sleep and off this stupid island, but of course, he can’t do that.

“Sanji, you okay?” Zoro asks, but Sanji only curls up further burrowing his face into his arms. 

“Sorry about the spider,” Zoro says and he actually sounds sorry. “I just- Well, you know.” He sounds awkward as hell and Sanji can just imagine the look on Zoro’s face. It makes him smile and of course he knows what Zoro means, Sanji would have laughed just as much had their positions been reversed.

“Don’t worry about it, I’m just tired,” Sanji mumbles, and then he is flailing like a fish out of water when Zoro picks him up, bridal style.

“What the hell?” Sanji explodes, looking up at the man who just signed his own death warrant. Zoro doesn’t seem to sense the danger he just placed himself in.

“It’s going to be a long night, we need to find shelter,” Zoro explains.

“That is not what I meant!” Sanji shouts. “Why the hell are you carrying me?”

Sanji tries to wiggle out of Zoro’s hold, but the swordsman only tightens his grip and pulls him closer to his chest.

“Stop acting like a baby,” Zoro chuckles.

“I’m not a girl, so let me down!” Sanji argues. It has no effect on Zoro, but he does look down to meet Sanji’s eyes. 

“I know,” Zoro’s voice is oddly serious and it shouts Sanji up more effectively than any threat would have. “I know that you are not a girl.”

They look at each other of a second longer before Sanji looks away, his cheeks flushing. He would never admit it, but it was kinda nice being held like this. It was warm and the rhythm of Zoro’s breath helped calm him down. Seconds later Sanji drifted off to sleep, head resting on Zoro’s shoulder.

\--

Sanji didn’t want to open his eyes, he felt so good just laying where he was. Not that he knew where ‘here’ was, but that was a concern for another time. He lets out a deep breath and nuzzled further into whatever it was that was so warm and twisted a hand into the fabric that covered the warm object.

The object made a satisfied grunt that warmed Sanji’s heart, it smelled so good, and then it wrapped ita arms around him and pulled him closer to its chest. Sanji blinked. Hands, chest…

“Oh, fuck.” Sanji jumped up to his knees, only to have his head his the ceiling. “Shit.”

Sanji took a second to rub his head, before looking down at a very familiar person that had been serving as his pillow. Zoro was still asleep on the cave floor, which was just wide enough to fit two people laying next to each other flat on their back. Sanji looks up and out of the cave, and he can’t quite help the gasp.

The moon was full and it was reflected in the bay surrounded by stars. It was a beautiful sight and Sanji crawled out and lit a cigarette. How Zoro had found this place was a mystery, Sanji thought as he inhaled the smoke. There was a slight breeze and he shivered as it went straight through his clothes and into his bones. He finished the smoke quickly and crawled back in, at least in here he would have shelter from the wind.

There wasn’t much space in here and Sanji eyed the sleeping swordsman, he looked peaceful and Sanji knew for a fact that he would be warmer than the floor. Sanji bit his lip in thought and considered his options, a cold cave floor, or a warm sleeping marimo? If Zoro ever found out that Sanji had laid down next to him willingly, he would never hear the end of it… Sanji huffed at that thought, perhaps that had been true at one point, but things had changed since Thriller Bark.

Sanji looked at Zoro again and just watched him sleep for a moment. Huffing Sanji laid back down next to Zoro, who conveniently had one arm splayed out so that Sanji could use it as a pillow. He let out a sigh as the warmth from Zoro spread through him and Sanji scooted closer, not wanting to let go of the warmth. Sanji buried his face in Zoro’s chest and fell asleep quickly. 

Zoro wrapped his arms around the blond and pulled him closer, before mumbling into the cook’s hair. “Idiot.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can skip the rest of the notes, but I didn't realize how angry I was until I wrote this.
> 
> I have gone back and forth on posting this for days, but here it is. As I said I wrote this in 2010 and my grammar and spelling were horrible (sometimes it still is), but English is not my native language and I wanted to share it with the most amount of people. But on every chapter (this was originally 4 chapters, with more to come), I got a comment about the spelling and how I should do a spell check on my work. 
> 
> Now a days I'm better at handling it and the comments were (probably) well-meant, but I lost all motivation and it took me 10 years to get back to writing. There were other reasons I didn't write, but every time I get a comment I brace for the negative. (So don't fucking do that!)
> 
> I wasn't gonna do anything about this fic (it was a WIP, for 10 years), even when I started writing again, but then some weeks ago I got an email from fanfiction.net that someone had added my story to their lists of favorites and I was in shock. I know pandemic has been bad, but to go 10 years down in the archives to find this is something, alright. So I thought I would clean it up and add some new chapters, but I found I couldn't. But it kinda works as a one-shot, so I'm gonna make sure to update in fanfiction.net as well.
> 
> SO, long note short: til du som bare komenterte om skrivefeilan mine. Fean ta dæ. Din jævla hestkuk. Dra til helvete!!!!!!!


End file.
